Bleeding Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Songfic: Bleeding Love. Bad Language. Its set in the movieverse of '07. Blaster just arrived on Earth and everyone talking about how now their equal to the Decepticons because he's the Autobot's communication officer, but instead he falls in love with the decepticon's communication officer, Soundwave. Will their love survive?


EgyptAdbydos: Enjoy and please review. Songs used : Bleeding Love. For some reason it reminds me of Soundwave and Blaster.

* * *

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

Blaster had just arrived to the blue planet called "Earth", he heard Optimus Prime's message when he was getting closer to the Milky Way Galaxy and decided to come seeing that all his comrades where making their way, plus he was the communication officer for the Autobots. When he send a message through a to Optimus telling him he would be arriving soon, Prime send back a message telling where to land and the things he need to know about humans and their languages. When he landed on Earth he learned that Jazz had died but was now alive thanks to Ratchet and Prowl who didn't offline when his bond with Jazz was cut. Blaster also learned about human music and he absolutely loved it, his cassettes also learn to love some human things.

"This is Blaster, our head communication officer." Optimus said to the humans who came to greet the new Autobot. "So does that mean he's like Soundwave for the decepticons?" One human asked that Blaster learn his name was Sergeant Epps. "Yes, he is and like Soundwave he has cassettes which are his children to help him." Ratchet said then went on explaining to the humans what split-sparkers are. Soundwave, I have heard that name so many times. I never meet him before though, everyone says he's a sparkles drone that is very loyal to Megatron. That night Blaster laid awake watching his younger children fall asleep after he sang a human lullaby. _Maybe when I meet Soundwave, I will learn to hate him like the others instead of wishing I could talk to him._ Blaster thought to himself as he finally fell into recharge.

The next day, Blaster had parole with Bluestreak he didn't mind but he wanted to explore so he sneaked away from Bluestreak. When humans courting each other in their natural environment a few miles ahead was what distracted Bluestreak. Blaster let himself transformer when he reached the forest and scanned the area to make sure no human was around. Blaster walked around enjoying the peace that he hadn't felt in a very long time. His young sparklings Rewind and Eject were sleeping peacefully in his chest, so he didn't need to worry about them, Steeljaw and Ramhorn where on base. So he didn't even realize he was being watched, at least not until he heard a twig snap behind him and he turn around with his arm transformed into a cannon. Blaster gasped at what he saw, this blue and white mech, he also had his weapon out it was hard to tell what he looked like; he had a facemask and a red visor. Blaster blinked his optics and looked down where he saw this black cyber cat that was right by the mech's feet. "You're a spilt-sparker." Blaster said right after he notice the black cat.

The red visor flared almost in anger, Blaster knew why being a spilt-sparker makes it hard for you to find a bonded mate because you already have sparklings. "You don't need to be angry, I'm one too." Blaster said softly. The mech must have blinked by the way the visor dimed a little then was glowing again. "My name is Blaster, yours?" Blaster asked looking at the mech then the cat that relaxed when it sensed its creator relaxed. "My name is Soundwave." The blue and white mech monotone tone of voice said. "Soundwave." Blaster breathed out his name. Soundwave shifted when Blaster repeated his name, something about this Autobot made his spark skip a beat when he said his name. Soundwave heard stories of how a mech finds his sparkmate when his spark flutters. "Want to talk, we can just ignore the fact we're in different functions." Blaster said turning his cannon back into his servos. Soundwave wanted to say no and his mind was telling him he should kill him because he was an Autobot but he found himself talking to Blaster.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Blaster would meet Soundwave every week or sometimes twice a week, after a month of going to talk to Soundwave. Blaster brought his other children and let them play with Soundwave's. Blaster talked to Soundwave about everything, his dreams and goals. Soundwave found out by a month of going to see Blaster that he loved to hear him talk about everything with him it made him feel special. Soundwave noticed that the only thing keeping him from telling Megatron where the Autobot base was Blaster, Soundwave somewhere along the way had fallen in love with Autobot. "Soundwave, I can tell you anything right?" Blaster asked him one day after letting out his cassettes to play with his. "Yes." Soundwave said with his normal voice not the monotone voice he usually uses. "I really, really like this mech, maybe even love but I don't know how to say it to him." Blaster said looking at Soundwave who had his facemask and visor off. _He's really handsome without his facemask and his golden optics are so cute._ Blaster thought to himself.

Soundwave felt his spark freeze at Blaster's words, he's in love with somebody else. _Most likely an Autobot you fool how could you let yourself fall in love so easily. _Soundwave thought to himself. "I don't know I don't have experience with that." Soundwave said in a cold tone. Blaster blinked at the change in Soundwave's voice and looked at his optics, there was pain and something else. Blaster leaned closer to Soundwave making Soundwave blinked in surprise when Blaster was closed to his face and lick his lips in nervousness. "I love you, 'Wave." Blaster said using the nickname he gave Soundwave the second week they meet up. Soundwave felt his spark skip a beat and pure happiness went through his frame. Soundwave closed the distance and kissed Blaster making Blaster wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck and Soundwave wrapped his arms around Blaster's waist. Using his telepathy he pushed his thoughts into Blaster's mind. _I love you, too._ Blaster let Soundwave deepen the kiss after he heard that, he knew Soundwave's secret of being a telepath and also having telekinesis.

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"Where have you been goin' Blaster?" Jazz asked his friend one afternoon. It had been two weeks since Soundwave and Blaster confessed their love for one another. "No where, Jazz. I've just been around you know, looking around town and studying the humans." Blaster said to Jazz. Jazz knew his best friend since they where sparklings, so he knew Blaster was lying but decided to leave Blaster alone. Blaster sighed in relief when Jazz left his quarters and went back to looking at his cassettes play with video games the humans gave to them. "Carrier?" Eject's voice drew Blaster out of his thoughts. Blaster always considered himself their Carrier seeing that he did give birth to them, Soundwave preferred to be his cassettes' Creator rather then Carrier. "Yes, Eject you need something?" Blaster asked him. "You and Soundwave are going to bond? Does that mean we can call him Creator?" Eject asked his innocent question making Blaster cheeks flush pink when energon rushed to his face. "I don't know little one why don't you ask Soundwave next time we see him." Blaster said.

Blaster had hoped that Eject would forget his question like all the other times he asked embarrassing question like that but no Primus seem to love him today. "Soundwave, can I ask you a question?" Eject asked as he looked up at the big blue and white mech. Soundwave looked down at him and gave a slight smile, he remember when Frenzy and Rumble were his age. "Good ahead." Soundwave said content to be with Blaster and his cassettes burning off their energy. "Are you and Carrier going to bond?" Can we call you Creator?" Eject asked. Soundwave froze when he heard the question, Steeljaw, Ravage, Ramhorn, Laserbeak, Blitzwing, Frenzy, Rumble and Rewind stopped to look at both Soundwave and Blaster who was blushing.

"If your Carrier says yes then we are going to bond. I wouldn't mind if you call me Creator." Soundwave answered after a while. The rest of the cassettes went back to playing after that but Blaster was blushing still. "Answer: wrong…Query: why are you blushing." Soundwave asked the embarrassment of the question made him use his monotone voice. "I'm embarrassed…do you really want to bond?" Blaster asked before he lost his courage. "Yes, do you want to bond soon?" Soundwave asked brushing his hand over Blaster's face like he seen humans do to their lovers. "Yes." Blaster breathed out lean closer to Soundwave and kissing.

"Come you guys, lets leave them alone for a while, they'll find us when they're done." Ravage said to her siblings and soon to be siblings, they fallowed her further into the forest. "They'll be okay right?" Rewind asked her. "Yes, now come I know this great meadow to play in." Ravage said. _I hope your happy, Creator, you deserver happiness but what are we going to do, we're decepticons and they're Autobots. _Ravage thought to herself but one look at Steeljaw and his solemn face enough to let her know he was thinking the same. 

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Blaster lay awake on his berth feeling the joy that was not his own but his bonded mate. (I can still feel you.) Blaster thought pushing that thought through the still fairly new bond. He felt Soundwave send amusement and love down his side of the bond. (I can feel you, as well, love) Soundwave's voice seem to come from his spark making Blaster's expanded with love and joy. (Good night, 'Wave.) Blaster send and received a good night in return. Blaster let himself fall into recharge, he was content he finally had bonded mate. Blaster was woken up by a sharp pain coming from somewhere it, Blaster a few minutes to realize it was through Soundwave's side of the bond and sat up on his berth with worry. (Soundwave? Are you all right?) Blaster send down the bond. (Yes, my spark has decided it wants to be a parent again…sorry) Soundwave said to his bonded. Soundwave was leaning against a tree while his oldest creation looked at him with worry.

He was human he would be sweating from pain but he's not human so he just leaning heavily against the tree praying to Primus to let support him until the pain of his spark splitting stopped. **_Creator, are you okay? _**Soundwave heard Frenzy concern from his spot inside Soundwave's chest. "I am fine. Suggestion: rest." Soundwave felt sifting in his chest but then silence and the familiar tug that told him Frenzy had sync his systems with his own. Soundwave put a hand over his spark as the pain eased up, he released the air from his vents in a cybertronians' version of a sigh. It going to take a while before the new spark completely breaks apart, he hoped that Primus wont love too much as to give him twins…again.

Blaster during his duties when he was sure Red Alert wasn't paying attention he would talk to Soundwave and tried to make the painful process of your deciding to spilt itself a little bearable. Blaster had to hold off his laughter that threaten to come out every time Soundwave would stop talking and cuss up a storm that rivals Ratchet's. Unknown to Blaster, Jazz was watching he was worried for his friend. "You are become obsessive, Jazz should I be worry?" Prowl asked his bonded mate after catching his fallowing Blaster. "Not funny, Prowler, Blaster is like a brother to me. I'm worried okay, his been acting weird and I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt in the end." Jazz answered Prowl.

Prowl sighed and subspaced his datapad and looked over where Jazz was watching Blaster who in turn was watching his cassettes chase each other in some form of game. "Perhaps he's just enjoying Earth, it is after all a interesting planet." Prowl said after a few minutes of watching Blaster watch his cassettes. "Yeah, maybe your right, Prowler." Jazz said in defeat. Prowl lowered his doorwings in displeasure of making his bonded mate upset. _I'm going to regret this but if it makes Jazz happy. _Prowl thought to himself. "Why don't we go to our quarters and you can show me this new band you like so much." Prowl said regret already creeping in but keeping it in place so Jazz won't feel it. "Really Prowler, okay." Jazz said with a smile grabbing Prowl's servo with his own. But the smile on Jazz face was worth whatever noise he going to have to endure for a while unless he distracted Jazz and turn off the radio so they can have some alone time.

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

Blaster had a feeling that he was being watched but he couldn't care he was busy listening to Soundwave cuss up a storm, something Blaster thinks would make Ironhide and Ratchet proud if they didn't get spark failure first. (Slagging…beep…Frag it to the pit and back…beep…Frag that hurts.) Soundwave said unknown to him through his side of the bond until Blaster spoke up. (You would make Ratchet so proud. I didn't know you knew such language, 'Wave.) Blaster said amused when he felt surprise fill the bond. (Sorry you had to hear that but it seems Primus _really, really loves_ me…I think I'm having twins again.) Soundwave's tried voice said to Blaster. (Its okay, its wroth it at the end. Soundwave?) Blaster said debating if he should tell that meches were already suspecting his odd behavior. (Yes, Blaster?) Soundwave asked concerned for his mate.

(Jazz is starting to suspect…I don't think I can fight you if our functions meet in the battlefield.) Blaster said feeling sadness at the mere thought. Soundwave felt the sadness through the bond and heard it in Blaster's voice. Soundwave let the air out of his vents heavily and as he thought about it he wouldn't be able to either, to Soundwave's surprise his loyalty now laid with Blaster not with Megatron. (I love you I can't fight you either. Perhaps I should deflect the decepticons and join you. Megatron has killed for less then what I just did.) Soundwave said to Blaster. (If you want I would love to have you here I'm sure Prime wouldn't mind.) Blaster said. Two weeks passed and Soundwave send to Blaster through their bond that Starscream was starting to suspect something but he used his telepathic powers, which neither Megatron nor any decepticon knew about, to erase his suspicions. But for some reason Ratchet decided to do a checkup for every Autobot and Blaster was avoiding because if he was checked Ratchet's scanner will pick up that he's bonded. But Ratchet caught Blaster at last when the Wrench of Doom was send flying hitting Blaster in the head knocking him out. "Stupid slagger thinking he can run away…" Ratchet said as he dragged Blaster by his foot to his Medic bay of Doom as some of the NEST soldiers called it.

Blaster woke seeing double of everything and with Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet they were waiting for him to wake up. Blaster gulped and knew right away Ratchet already picked up his bond but not who thank goodness. "You have some explaining to do, Blaster." Jazz said. "Yes, your file does not have that you are bonded or with whom." Prowl said. "Not to mention the bond is fairly new, three months at the most." Ratchet said. "Look guys I know I have explaining to do but I…I can't right now but I will one day…okay." Blaster said hoping they will let it go. "Now listen here you little…" Ratchet started to say when the base alarm went off indicating they were under attack. "Decepticon attack in Iowa. Prepare to leave in five clicks." A soldier voice was said. Blaster sighed in relief for the distraction but the look Optimus gave said this was not over. When they made it to the battlefield, Prowl immediately started to make plans and tell the others what to do, the twins did their Jet Judo they love so much, Jazz was sneaking around and killing any Decepticon he pleased. Optimus was fighting Megatron, the humans were being lead by Captain Lennox into killing one Decepticon. Soundwave was watching for the sidelines and avoiding any shots aimed at him. Blaster made the mistake of stopping and killing a Decepticon that was so post to ambush Optimus allowing Megatron to win.

"YOU RUIN MY PLAN!" Megatron roared as he aimed his fusion cannon at Blaster, Jazz tried to run to help him but it was to late Megatron had fired. Blaster offline his optics waiting for the pain to come but nothing did only gasped of surprise. Blaster online his optics to see what had happen only to see everyone had stop fighting, even Megatron had a look of pure shock and didn't even bother to notice Optimus standing next to him in equal shock. Over turn cars were floating up and dead and pieces of Cybertronian also floating. The mech that Blaster had offline had been used as a shield against the blast of Megatron's fusion cannon. Blaster blinked and looked over at his bonded mate who looked furious at Megatron if looks can kill Megatron would be to the pit and back. "Don't touch my mate, _Megatron_." Soundwave spat out the name. The objects he was making float were spinning around now, Soundwave was really, really pissed. "You…you are…doing…this…your mate?" Megatron manage to say as some of the shock went away and turn into anger as he heard his most loyal had betray him by bonding himself to an Autobot.

"Yes, My bonded mate, you will not touch him. As for my powers, its telekinesis and telepath but I never told you because I hardily use them. But if you hurt or try to hurt Blaster I will kill you mentally like this." Soundwave said grabbing hold of the nearest Decepticon's mind and pushed against it, the mech let out a horrible scream before going limp, dead he fell to the ground. "I'll get one day, Soundwave you'll regret betraying me. Retreat." Megatron said as he took off to the sky, soon only the humans and the Autobot were left. "Soundwave." Blaster said and then went over to him to hug him. Soundwave let the objects fall to the ground without hurting any human and hug Blaster back. The Autobots were stunned, nobody knew what to say not even Ironhide. "Prime, I wish to deflect, I've been wishing to do so for a while now…I know I've done things I shouldn't have but at the time Megatron seduced me with his words. But then I meet Blaster and…I love him." Soundwave said sincerely to Optimus. "Granted thought you both need to explain everything." Optimus said. "Prime, are you sure this is a good idea? How we know he's no lying?" Ironhide asked. "I trust that Soundwave means what he says plus in the places or people you least expect you find love there." Optimus said as he watch Blaster lean against Soundwave and Soundwave fully content to hold him.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Blaster and Soundwave did explain to Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet about how they meet, how their relationship started and when they bonded. "I'm glad that's over with, huh 'Wave." Blaster said as they sat down on a much bigger berth that Wheeljack gave them. "Yes." Soundwave said watching their cassettes sleep in another berth that was given to them. "Perhaps we should use this time to bonded again. After all medic did say newly bondeds mate quite often." Soundwave said to Blaster put his telepath into good use to put a thin shield so the cassettes wouldn't wake up anytime soon. "Oh, 'Wave I was I so post to know you were so hormonal as humans would say." Blaster said with a laugh as Soundwave pushed him down and pinned his arms above his head. Blaster looked up at Soundwave's handsome face, he was beautiful more then Sunstreaker, Soundwave's golden optics only add to his beauty. "Love you." Blaster whispered. "I love you, too." Soundwave said softly as he bend down and kissed Blaster.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you guys enjoy, please tell me what you think.


End file.
